


Дом для обскура

by liza_kharkov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, Family, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Мандариновые корочки, имбирное печенье, чай с корицей и огромный теплый свитер с большой буквой "К".
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Albus Dumbledore
Kudos: 2





	Дом для обскура

**Author's Note:**

> однажды наткнулась в твиттере на коротенькое ау, где Молли заменяла Криденсу мать и очень захотела это описать.
> 
> \-------
> 
> канон поломан. семья Уизли + Дамблдор на сотом году жизни + Криденс, моложе, чем он был в "Преступлениях Гриндельвальда"
> 
> \-------
> 
> (пишу Гриндельвальд, потому что плевала я в лицо локализаторам и шо ты мне сделаешь?)
> 
> \-------
> 
> все дети Уизли закончили школу и живут отдельно, все живы. Рон и Гермиона муж и жена.
> 
> \-------
> 
> не знаю, как вы все это наденете на голову, удачи
> 
> ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7680000

Первую аппарацию никак нельзя было занести в список самых приятных процессов. Криденса свернуло пополам, а горло сжали болезненные спазмы. Юноша глотал полные легкие воздуха и радовался, что желудок был продолжительное время пуст. В голове все кружилось, а в глазах стремительно темнело.

Он уже начал оседать на землю, когда крепкие руки удержали его. Криденса усадили на лавочку, как марионетку. Взгляд никак не хотел фокусироваться, да и видеть лицо так называемого брата он не хотел.

С тех пор, как он узнал свое настоящее имя — Аурелиус Дамблдор — его жизнь не изменилась. Он так и остался никому не нужным, так и отзывался на старое имя, так и не видел ничьей ласки и тепла, которое юноша искал всю свою жизнь.

Болгария никак не стала для него надежным пристанищем. Желание уйти теплилось в нём уже давно и Гриндельвальд разжигал его еще сильнее каждой своей пламенной тирадой.

Криденс единственный не слушал его, открыв рот. Ему не нужна была власть, борьба или признание — только любовь, которую не подарят ни слава, ни один из даров смерти.

Поэтому он ушел, его никто не смог удержать, хотя Гриндельвальд пытался отчаянно. Уговоры перекатывались в угрозы, угрозы в сильные заклинания, которые, однако, только питали его обскура. Криденс сбежал из мрачного замка — ему нечего было больше там делать. Он пошел за темным магом, желая найти свою семью, а нашел лишь еще одного врага. Ну, тогда он думал именно так.

Среди холодных гор силы покинули Криденса и он уснул, забившись в какое-то ущелье, и надеялся, что его не станут искать. Снова одиночество и отчаяние. Юноша уже думал сдаться, видя покой в своем крепком сне.

Засыпая среди холода и зимы, он не знал, что делать и куда дальше идти. Каково же было его удивление, когда он проснулся от ощущения полета и сильного порывчастого ветра. Под его ногами была чудовищная высота, земля маячила за сотни метров, мимо с огромной скоростью проносились города и поселения.

Феникс нес его со всей осторожностью, на которую была способна едва окрепшая птица. Юноша несколько раз забывался сном и уже сбился со счета, не понимая, сколько времени он летит. Несколько раз они останавливались на ночевку, Криденс страдал от холода, голода и жажды. С ним была волшебная палочка, но его магических умений еле хватало на несколько глотков воды и пару корочек безвкусного хлеба на двоих. Но даже за это он был благодарен Куинни, которая терпеливо обучала его и всячески поддерживала. А еще именно она рассказывала ему о фениксах, о магах и волшебном мире.

С ней было тепло, но Криденс чувствовал, что необычная волшебница тоже отчаялась. Нередко она была отстраненной и летала в своих мечтах, поэтому юноша так и не смог избавиться от чувства одиночества.

Необычное путешествие закончилось так же неожиданно, как и началось. Криденс уже привык к постоянному холоду, завывающему ветру. Непроходящая простуда тоже почти не донимала. Но смену полевых условий на теплую кровать он заметил почти сразу.

Первые несколько дней в Хогсмиде юноша провел в беспамятстве — измученный организм не мог так просто забыть таких жестоких условий и мстил высокой температурой и бредом.

— Ты в порядке, Криденс? — старик с длинной седой бородой не отпускал его руку. По иронии судьбы феникс принес его к тому, кто больше всего желал ему смерти. Все время в Хогсмиде Криденс боялся, что, стоит ему проговориться о истории происхождения, которую ему поведал Гриндельвальд, и его тут же убьют.

А может его прямо сейчас вели на смерть.

Но он сидел рядом с домом, из окон которого светился мягкий матовый свет, а из приоткрытого окна сочился густой запах вкуснейшей еды. В таком месте умереть было и не жалко.

Юноша кивнул, привычно сутулясь и пряча взгляд. Он постоянно молчал и пытался спрятаться от всего мира. Альбус не один раз пытался его разговорить, но все попытки потерпели поражение.

От перехода в горизонтальное положение мир снова качнулся, но Криденс устоял. Он с опаской покосился на ветхий на вид дом с множеством пристроек и послушно пошел вслед за Дамблдором.

Он давно набрался сил и несколько раз собирался сбежать, но крепкая уверенная рука на плече почему-то сдерживала. От Альбуса сочилась мудрость и мощная сила, которые заставляли беспрекословно ему покоряться.

— Мне скоро нужно возвращаться в школу. Я думаю, в Норе тебе будет уютно, Криденс, — мягко пояснил он, пытаясь поймать метающийся взгляд.

Но Дамблдор быстро понял, что это гиблое дело и мягко повел юношу внутрь. Как только дверь открылась, запах жаренных блинчиков окутал их с порога и чуть не заставил Криденса подавиться слюной. Давно забытый аппетит накатил на него огромной волной и он опять пошатнулся.

Прихожая будто находилась в центре дома — отсюда сразу было видно кусочек зала, вход на кухню и ветхие ступени, ведущие наверх.

— Альбус, как я рада! — из той самой кухни выскочила невысокая женщина средних лет и с широкой улыбкой и раскрытыми объятиями направилась к гостям. Дамблдор неловко обнял настойчивую женщину в ответ, а вот Криденс проявил совсем другую реакцию.

Он дико смутился и отшатнулся, оглядываясь к Дамблдору за поддержкой. Тот дал знак Молли и та отстранилась, рассматривая метаморфозы, которые пробудились в юноше от ее слишком широкого жеста. Он спрятал взгляд, поглядывая на все застравлено, и неосознанно подтянул руки в груди, будто желая спрятаться.

Через полчаса, когда они переместились на кухню, Криденс не стал спокойнее.

Он сидел один за столом и ковырялся в полной тарелке. Есть хотелось ужасно, но он не мог и рта раскрыть, гоняя еду по тарелке. Напряжение сковало все его тело, любая мелочь могла довести до пика. Слишком сильно жизнь кидала его из стороны в сторону. Сейчас, оказавшись в нормальной обстановке, о которой он мечтал всю жизнь, юноша чувствовал себя самым одиноким на свете. Это был не его дом, он здесь был чужим — и от этого чувства ему становилось еще хуже.

— Альбус, тебе он доверят больше, чем мне — совершенно чужому человеку, — до его слуха донесся эмоциональный отрывок разговора. Странная логика, ведь Криденс уже давно никому не доверял.

— Ты знаешь, что меня ждет. Европа тонет в крови, магическое сообщество требует моего вмешательства. А мальчику нужно все внимание. Ему нужна помощь. Обскур растет только в отсутствие любви.

Криденса снова мутило. Он не воспринимал эти слова на свой счет — тема казалась слишком невозможной и отдаленной. Кто в здравом уме будет уделять ему внимание?

От запаха еды желудок сжимали голодные спазмы, но юноша наоборот отложил вилку и поднялся из-за стола, чем привлек внимание говоривших.

Молли Уизли пристально посмотрела на Дамблдора, потом перевела взгляд на Криденса и что-то засветилось внутри ее радужек. Она громко выдохнула и кивнула сама себе. Альбус засверкал довольной улыбкой, на что Молли снова обожгла его недовольным взглядом. Но было видно, что решение она уже приняла и злится для проформы, чем из настоящей обиды на старика.

— Ты тоже ему нужен. Не бросай его.

И проследовала к Криденсу, будто не она только что поучала волшебника, который значительно старше и умнее. Но миссис Уизли все же имела над ним преимущество, ведь в вопросах семьи Альбус Дамблдор был тем еще невеждой.

***

— Молодой человек, ты не встанешь из-за стола, пока нормально не поешь, — протестующе воскликнула Молли, пригрозив Криденсу пальцем. Юноша уже попривык к настойчивой заботе миссис Уизли, но все равно непроизвольно вздрагивал и опускал взгляд. А она делала вид, что этого не замечала, еще шире улыбалась ему и накладывала добавки к нетронутому блюду.

За несколько дней в этом доме Криденс начал чувствовать себя не таким раздавленным и одиноким. Его вечные молчаливые одинокие посиделки не раз прерывала Молли, которая спрашивала, все ли у него хорошо, приносила чай с чем-то сладким и следила за тем, чтоб он не скучал.

Сначала юноша стремился закрыться в (своей) комнате на самом верху лестницы, но постепенно первичная неловкость прошла. Он мог остаться в гостиной, где спокойно читал книгу или разучивал новое заклинание под чутким наблюдением миссис Уизли. Криденс сам себе не признавался, что начал привязываться к этой странной женщине, которая могла совершенно по-матерински отругать его за брошенную на столе грязную тарелку или незаправленную постель, но которая спокойно восстанавливала гостиную, после того, как Криденс не сдержал силы и разнес полкомнаты обычным «Акцио».

Ему нравилось находиться в этом нелепом, хлипком, но таком уютном доме. Весь день он проводил наедине с Молли, которая заботилась о нем, как о родном, а вечером уходил в комнату — как раз перед приходом мистера Уизли. Тот поначалу его пугал, но оказался совсем безобидным мужчиной, которого больше всего интересовало, зачем маглы держат у себя дома растения, которые даже нельзя использовать для приготовления зелья.

Его жизнь теперь протекала по-новому: впервые в своей жизни Криденс чувствовал тепло и уют. Молли про себя стала отмечать, что тот почти перестал прятать от нее глаза и выглядел менее забитым. И такой результат ей нравится.

Но, как понял Криденс, его счастье не могло длиться вечность.

Он ненавидел Рождество и отнесся к идее украшения дома холодно. Также он не хотел никуда ехать за подарками, но не смог отказать просящему взгляду миссис Уизли. Шумные улицы снова окунули его в привычное беспокойство и зажатость, но Молли так часто оборачивалась, следила за ним взглядом и ободряюще улыбалась, что ему стало намного спокойнее.

В канун Рождества причин радоваться стало еще меньше. С каждым днем Молли светилась все ярче и все чаще заговаривала о своих детях. Сетовала, что в этом году приедут только близнецы. Она уверяла, что те подружатся с Криденсом, но юноша слабо в это верил.

С каждым днем улыбка миссис Уизли становилась все шире — Криденс же наоборот снова гас.

Утро Сочельника, когда должны были приехать горячо ожидаемые гости, было серым и неприветливым. Отлично соответствовало настроению Криденса. Ему снова кусок в горло не лез, он отставил тарелку и думал, что сейчас-то его точно не станут журить. Зачем миссис Уизли это, если скоро приедут ее собственные дети, которым можно отдать всю свою заботу?

— Криденс, — услышал он на выходе из кухни, — ты почему не поел? — и этот вопрос вызвал на его лице настоящую улыбку.

***

Близнецы опоздали и приехали поздно вечером, когда Криденс уже скрылся в своей комнате. Он сидел на нерастеленной кровати и безуспешно пытался приманить лежащее неподалеку перо. Но его угнетенное состояние не способствовало результативности. Он снова почувствовал шевеление обскура в своем сознании. Темная сущность, которая уже было уснула, снова подняла голову.

Но этот вечер не стал обыденным и спокойным хотя бы потому, что ровно в полночь он услышал, как в его дверь тихо постучали, а потом она без церемоний отворилась и две рыжие макушки показались в дверном проеме.

Криденс от неожиданности резко сел и посмотрел на незваных гостей со смесью непонимания и враждебности.

— Доброй ночи, — один из близнецов зажег свет и юноша увидел, насколько они одинаковые, да еще и произнесли они это в унисон.

Криденс не знал, как ему реагировать и молча смотрел на них. Близнецы по-хозяйски зашли в комнату, на ходу представляясь. Увидев смятение юноши, они не стали мучить его расспросами. Криденс поочередно пожал протянутые руки, до конца не понимая, что происходит. Волшебники производили на него хорошее впечатление — постоянно подкалывали друг друга, договаривали фразы друг за другом и озорно улыбались.

— Фред, постой на стороже. А ты никому не рассказывай, — второй близнец чувствовал себя в комнате, как рыба в воде и тут же нырнул в дальний угол. — Мы тут запрятали одну вещь от нашего тупого брата, — он широко улыбнулся Криденсу и достал небольшую коробочку откуда-то из темноты.

— Что это? — любопытство овладело им слишком быстро. Криденс даже потянул руку к необычному предмету, но тут же смущенно ее убрал.

— Это? Одно из лучших наших изобретений. Таких же великолепных, как и все остальные, — близнецы же напротив не чувствовали неловкости — сели по обе руки от него и положили коробочку на дрожащую ладонь. Интерес настолько завладел юношей, что тот почти не сжался от такого наглого нарушения личного пространства.

— Инсендио, — прошептал один из близнецов — Криденс их не различал, даже не пытался.

Но тут же все его мысли вынесло из головы немым восторгом. Даже флегматично спящий феникс, который не обращал на выходки близнецов никакого внимания, поднял голову и увлеченно проследил за своей мини копией, которая тонким маревом из маленьких звезд порхала над рукой Криденса.

— Ого, — восхищенно протянул он и широко улыбнулся.

Только погружаясь в сон, после того, как нагрянула миссис Уизли и разогнала всех по кроватям, он понял, насколько часто и широко улыбался этим вечером.

***

Он с самого детства не любил Рождество. Каждый год праздничным утром Криденс просыпался от громких радостных криков сестры, которая получила желанный подарок. А сам он не получал ничего, кроме нагоняев и ругательств. Поэтому этот праздник нагонял на него только тоску.

Юноша провалялся в постели дольше обычно. Он не хотел открывать глаза и снова ощущать свою ненужность в этом мире. Тем более снова чувствовать пустоту будет еще больнее, ведь в этом доме Криденс впервые начал чувствовать себя лучше.

Он встал только когда Молли обеспокоенно постучала в его комнату. Еле открыв глаза, Криденс понял, почему в комнате так сильно пахнет мандаринами.

На тумбочке стояла огромная ваза его любимого лакомства, а рядом лежали несколько свертков. Пока он трясущимися руками разворачивал шуршащую упаковку, Криденс все еще не понимал, что это подарки. Ему.

Из первого пакета выпала небольшая записка и увесистая книга с самыми разнообразными заклинаниями. Это Гермиона прознала о его любви к книгам от Молли и, хоть не была знакома с Криденсом лично, не смогла пройти мимо его тяги к знаниям.

Упаковка всевозможных сладостей из Хогсмида не была подписана, но миссис Уизли хватило одного взгляда, чтобы раскрыть Альбуса Дамблдора как автора этого подарка. От близнецов он получил несколько подобных коробочек, которые он видел вчера вечером, и несколько блевальных батончиков с подробной инструкцией.

И наконец последний — самой большой подарок от Молли — заставил его вздрогнуть и крепко сжать в руках огромный теплый свитер с первой буквой его имени, которые были… у всех членов ее семьи.

Именно тогда улыбка поселилась на его лице и не сходила добрую половину дня.

Именно тогда он понял, что Рождество может быть счастливым.

Криденс почувствовал себя частью чего-то большего, он почувствовал, что теперь не один. Это светлое ощущение так оглушило, что он даже не почувствовал, как другая темная часть его спряталась настолько глубоко, что ни одному Гриндельвальду не достать.


End file.
